Vent
by crazyhuggz
Summary: Zexion doesn't know what to do anymore, his feeling are out of his grasp, all because of that blonde nocturne. "It's better out then in." he whispers in my ear," All you need was to let it all out." Zemyx


_So this is my first fan fiction and I know it's a little on the short side, but I'm about to start band camp and I want at least one story up on this site. I love Zemyx and Kingdom Hearts with all of the fibers of my heart. I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own neither Demyx nor Zexion nor Kingdom Hearts, well, I do have the games, BUT I do not own the copyrights, Sadly. If I did, A lot of people would not be dead... And there would be Zemyx all over the place! Well any-who, I DON"T OWN THEM! Enjoy!_  
_

_~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~_ **_Vent_ **~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

**CRASH!**

There goes my favorite flower vase with Monique Irises which Demyx had pick for me.

**BOOM!**

And my picture frame...

He looks at me with fear filled eyes, spilling over with tears. He doesn't look away. I just want to go over there and punch him in the jaw, but I know if I do, I would never be able to forgive myself. For harming my 'best friend' ,as he calls it, would be carved into my memories for the remainder of my life. I pick up the nearest thing again, which happen to be a pile of text books from different schools, and flip them.

"Zexion..." A soft voice is barely heard. "Your scaring me." He looks so fearful but he was the one who told me to let my anger, fear, sorrows, grief, all of my emotions, out. He was the one who made me fell again.

I look to the wall next to me and I have the urge to punch it, so I do. I swing my balled fist so fast I swear it was a blur.

**CRACK!**

I look at the newly exposed dry wall. _I always wanted a window there._ I think sarcastically. I pull my hand out of the hole and look at my hand. Blood slowly drips from my knuckles down my arm then drips like a leaky sink on to my skinny jeans. Walking over to the wall Demyx was standing by and slide down into a sitting position.

"I don't feel any better, If anything I feel much worst," I whispered halfheartedly. Demyx walks over to the side bath, opening and closing cabinets and drawers. I set my head on my knees crossing my hand over it, carefully so not to hit my knuckles, as I replay the past few moments in my head over and over again. Trying to think of different way I could have _'expressed'_ myself to Demyx. Ways that would not have painted images of fear on the Nocturne's face.

Demyx comes back with a small first aid kit in his hands. He carefully picks up my injured hands and cleans the blood away, putting medicine on the cuts and wrapping bandages on. I start to shake and he pulls me into a hug, winding his arms around me. I start to sob, just uncontrollably weep into his body. I let everything out and on to his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose control. I never meant to scare you!" I rasped in between my jarring cries. He rocks me back and forth shhing me, telling me that it's ok and everything will be alright. _How do you know?_

"It's better out then in." he whispers in my ear," All you need was to let it all out."

After I had stopped weeping, I looked up into his eyes, his beautiful emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry." popped out one last time. _Hopefully he can tell how sorry I am._ He nods and smiles. His smile is so real and cheerful it makes to whole room shine, just his smile can make me smile, and I do. Looking down at my hand I noted that he wrapped it perfectly, Demyx noticed and beamed even brighter.

"Thanks, for everything Demyx. I.."

"Your welcome," He cuts me off. "I know you would do the same for me." He reaches up and pushes a stray hair back into place. We lock eyes, for what seems to be a lifetime. He leans in slowly and stopped breaths away from my lips. I lean in and let our lips meet in a kiss. It was soft and caring, full of passion, and love. We slowly pulled apart, looking each other in the eyes.

Demyx smiles and get up of the floor, extending his hand as a gesture to help me up. He laughs "I think you're going to have to vent more often."

_~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~_ **_End_**_ ~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~_

_So how did you like it. Review, flame, I don't care, the flames make me laugh! XD I will try to reply to all reviews within a day, hopefully I can get right back to you then and there. I'll see you guys later!_


End file.
